


Shifted

by Vintage_Beast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Use of the Force, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blow Jobs, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dreams vs. Reality, Dresses, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Female Protagonist, First Time Shifting, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Forced Marriage, Freeform, Hate Sex, Humor, Hux is going to be number one dad in the galaxy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Oral Sex, Parties, Physical Abuse, Political Alliances, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnancy but not reader, Princess - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Revenge Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Smutty, The Force, Wedding Planning, apprently Hux is a styling god in this au, balls, kylo ren tells you to fill your mouth so you do., shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Beast/pseuds/Vintage_Beast
Summary: The reader gets shifted to the Finalizer in place of a princess due to marry Kylo Ren for political standing during the war. She must choose to fight against it; changing other peoples courses or play along this dream-like game trying to find a way home.This will get a bit darker compared to my other fictions. I will make sure I put warnings at the start of chapters. tags are likely to change as we go along. The reader is female, with nobody descriptions just clothing. Smut will be soonTimeline wise this is set after TLJ but Rey as gone as well. The resistance and "the spy" are still at large.Now includes smut in chapter 5 !!!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Your far from home , princess

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new story ! this will be a Kylo / reader with eventlly smut between you :) I've put heavy tags but this first chapter has no warnings on it. So enjoy the start of this new adventure . Please any comments and feed back welcome !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please drop a comment if you liked it!

Shifted chapter 1.

"I don't care if she doesn't want to she is to marry Kylo ren. She will be the empress of the galaxy if she likes it or not. "  
Rang through your head like a bell, along with an intense headache. Waking you, you had found it jarring as there shouldn't be people in your house and you had definitely turned the telly off before going to bed. Through burry eyes you look around, the room wasn't yours, it was steel closed in walls. Gripping at the sheets, you look down at the fabric in your hands it's black silk compared to the cotton bedspread you when to sleep on.

  
"where the fuck am I? I've not been drinking," you exclaim out loud. Looking around the place at first you thought it was a prison but you knew it was fancier than that, as the sheets were silken there was a wardrobe and dresser. Your hands clutch to your chest suddenly aware of if you were wearing any clothes or the PJs you when to bed in. Looking down you were indeed wearing clothes but just a gauze bandeau top wrapped around you and a flowing beige cotton skirt, with multiple leather belts hanging from your hips. Next moving up to your face and hair, face felt as normal as it could. With your hair the same colour but ten times longer in a side ponytail washing over your shoulders.

  
Trying to stand and feel around the room more you heard some more voices added to the ones that had spoken, being drawn to the door it was coming from trying to tune in more to who was speaking.  
"Is she cooperating yet?" a mechanical, distorted voice starts up.

  
"no supreme leader she refuses to come out. The princess won't even let us open the door to bring in her things for tonight."  
Thumping starts on the door which you jump back from. "This princess is your supreme leader. Do not make me read your thoughts I will see them as clear as day. You will be attending our engagement party if you like it or not."Feeling a pain ringing through your head once more you're forced to your knees, chin seemingly being pulled up by invisible fingers to look at the person behind the door. The door sliding up to show a helmeted figure in black, the helmet looks like it has a muzzle of a dog, rimmed in a sliver visor. His head quirking to the side looking at you, giving off an air of malice around the whole shape of him. Standing behind you could see to more men dressed in black; one an ageing looking man with flared nostrils, the other a tall lean redhead with highly cut cheekbones. "Quite are we now princess?"

You speak out loud for the first time hoping this was some misunderstanding or a joke your friends where playing on you. Maybe they thought it would be funny to kidnap you, sending you to a cosplay convention. "I am NOT a princess, I don't know how I got here I am Y/N Y/L/N." spitting out at the man.

The redhead spoke; "That's a new one coming from her leader, maybe you've scrambled her mind using too much of the force on her. She maybe has it in her but she clearly isn't strong enough for it."

The metal man speaks his head moving back into place. " Your one to speak so quickly aren't you, need I remind you of your own predicament in your quarters Hux?"

"No Sir I am well aware. This is different. We have her credentials on file, this is the only princess you can marry."

"For the last time I am not a princess, I want to go home." breaking out into a sob.

"This is your home now get use to it! You will be escorted to the party in two hours." The invisible hands moving from your chin pushing your head downwards making you bow on the floor to him. "let the droid in with the dress. Princess, I hope you enjoy it. Pryde, Hux come. Make sure the door is shut again now."

  
Hearing what sounded like wheels entering the room and halting, your body still pinned in the bowing position. The air locking on the door happens again and you're able to move. Slapping your palms on your temples trying to get a grip. "I'm not a princess," you shout into the empty void. Machine sounds drew your attention to the new object in the room a robot holding a red wine dress. "Shit I'm in a fucking si-fi fairytale."


	2. Lets get out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now we get some more happening, and the reader tries to find more information in the crazy world. have they found a friend? and did some one say fancy ball gown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little warning of implied non - con/rape and sexual exploitation. but its only mention/implied nothing graphic

“Shit, I'm in a fucking sci-fi - a fairytale." You were literally ripping at your hair. "This can't be real? Can it?"

Your thoughts were disturbed by being hit in the side by this "droid" as the men had called it. Then you took a moment to look at the odd sight of a human-shaped shiny silver form bigger than you, holding a lacey form of a red dress. The more fitting term for the item may be red lingerie. You stared at it before reaching for it. The droid wasn't going to move from your personal space otherwise, you gathered. You ran the layers of waterfall silk and dotted mesh over your fingers before hooking it over your arms. The droid stepped back.

"Er, thank you?"

"Will that be all Princess?” You jumped from the sudden speaking coming from within the robot.

"Well, I know how to dress, but I don't understand why I'm here. I'm not a Princess. I’m confused."

"If the Princess doesn't need any more help I can certainly power down?"

You were really at a stand still point of what you can do. First thought was to get out of this room. The dress for this party seemed to be the only way at the moment, so that would be 2 hours of thinking before the door opened again. You realized that there were humans on board, so maybe you could get straight information from someone as to who you were meant to be. Best thing to happen though would be to wake up and find this really was a dream. Causally, you said out loud "whats the time."

"Five moons, Princess." The droid replied,making you jump again, the dress slipping from your arm to the floor.. You were going to have to get used to that.

"Could you at least look away from me while I change? Also, I'm guessing there are other items for me?"

The droid gestured to the set of draws you had clocked earlier. "All items should be in there." 

Going through the draws, you did find everything you'd ever wanted. If you weren't so confused, this would be a royal’s dream, jewellery and makeup extensive collection laid out in front of you. Draws inside draws of necklaces, perfumes, powders and lipsticks. Looking over your shoulder, the robot had turned away. “Here goes nothing.” You said to yourself, unbuckling the belts and sliding the skirt off down your waist. 

The deep burgundy wine dress you stepped into, gliding it up to your legs, feeling the airiness around your skin, it was luxurious. Distinct layers of brilliant silk and dotted mesh hung in four ribbon panels from your waist, creating daringly high slits. You hooked your arms into what you took for the top, taking off your banudo in the progress. It was low cut, more of the silk and mesh draping over your chest, sides crisscrossed in the netting. Flowing from the shoulderblades of the dress was layers of the lightly dotted tulle, creating a dramatic see-through cape that cascaded down behind onto the floor. It truly was a couture gown of some sort. Which figures, you were obviously meant to be wealthy, but you were also very aware of how cold it was wherever you were on board now.

You decided that you'd look through the draws more and maybe select something else to put on. Another thought that crossed your mind was to look for something you might be able to use as a weapon, but no luck. Having no clue what the time was you did choose what you thought was lipstick and uncovered some heels in another concealed door in the room. They were at least block heels that you could maybe run in if needed. The two hours were up. You guessed this by the door rising, your heart giving a heated pump. You made a jumping dash into the door but you were met by four armoured beings, in white with guns. You put your arms up in fear that they may shoot.

"Please don't hurt me."

"We have been requested to escort you. Follow."

With these armoured men flanking you on the walk there, you wondered if they were actually real, walking in sync with one another as if like clockwork. You walked through long halls to a lift, trying to memorize your way back to the room as best you could. You tried to take note of which floor you were on, but the lift had no notion of being able to tell how far up you were. It brought you to a big expansive door drawing up for you. The large hanger type room was full of people with jovial music playing. But on second glance these were no normal people, some were bug-eyed monsters of varying colour skins. The band was completely alien-type beings. You felt almost sick to your stomach, perfectly knowing what you'd seen in movies and the unusual way some would experiment on you if they captured you. You saw more of these armoured soldiers and nervously eyed one in a shiny silver uniform stood to the side of the makeshift bar. You guessed that was maybe their leader, but you had no idea of the workings of this world. 

The tall redhead you had seen just a couple of hours before approached you. At least you thought he was human-shaped and could speak, as you were aware of him earlier at your door. Maybe he would cooperate with you and tell you more. You also remembered that the hooded man had scolded him that he’d had predicament of his own to worry about. Maybe if it came up, you could help him in return for info or getting out of here. 

"Dismissed troopers, for now. Princess, Ren has tasked me with keeping an eye on you till he arrives. He has business to attend to."

"So he forces me to come but isn't here himself? Thats real stupid. What do I call you, Sir?" you asked, offering a hand to make it look official.

"You'll come to learn he is a man of many things, in time princess. My name is General Hux."

"General, I'm going to try and bargain with you here as you seem human. I woke up not knowing who I am. MY name is Y/N Y/L/N. As far as I know, I'm not a princess. I swear I'm not mad, I just need to get home."

"Human? Not many people call me that once they get to know me. I seem to understand your problem, I've heard of it once before. If you are lying though Ren would soon find out."

"I just need information," you said, crossing your arms, trying a wobbling lip, eyes showing your despair at the situation. The General however stayed stone-faced. "Please, I'm so upset and confused at it all tonight, I don't want to be this princess or take what's hers."

"Yes," Hux said, looking down his nose at you. "Maybe if you speak to my wife." He paused with a slight smile, considering what he’d said. "I mean my companion. For a while it may calm your feelings before he gets here. If you're worked up it will transfer to Kylo Ren and no one will have a good time." 

"What do you mean transfer on to Kylo Ren? It's not like he can pick up on my emotions. He is a fucking beast that's going to be harassing me from what i can gather."

Hux took no notice of what you said. He seemed to lock on to something in the room, and whistled, through the crowd. Approaching was a pretty, small woman with mousey brown curly locks, very deep violet eyes and skin the palest you'd ever on a living human. She was in an outfit vastly different to yours, like a mix of a maid and nightie you'd see in the 70s. High necked, long sleeved and in black silk same as the bedspread you'd woken upon. The thing hardest not to miss about her though was that she was also heavily pregnant, which looked ridiculous on her small frame along with the bed sheet hanging over her belly. "Don't listen to everything she mentions to you. Her brains are a bit muddled since the pregnancy. Must be the hormones. She may be a bit more sympathetic to your cause though."

"Take no notice of him. I have my wits about me still, Dear General." She had a smile on her face. As she introduced herself, she gave a tug on his sleeve, making his glaze fall and stay on her, a glint of some thing in his eye, while shes extended her other hand. Hux gave her a tug on her shoulder then strode off to a group of what you might assume were Blue aliens and not just really good makeup. They whispered among themselves. "Princess I take it. I'm Violet Hux."

"I'm not. In fact, I have no clue who I'm meant to be. My real name is Y/N." You said, taking the woman’s hand.

"Ah, I can see why my husband has let us be. Please come sit with me over here," she said, gesturing to the chairs in the far corner of the expansive room. Linking arms with the woman, you thought to at least make it look like you were aiding her. You sat in the chairs opposite one another. She leaned in, "I'm not who I'm meant to be likewise."

"How so? I woke up this morning in space! I'm from a place called Earth! Everyone thinks I'm the next empress and that I'm stark raving mad!"

"Shhh. Me too, I also shifted about a year ago. My real name or the name I had was Scarlett. I woke up one day in place of an escort on Canto Bight."

"So you believe me! How do we get back? I need to get back."

"Initially I thought I was lucid dreaming. We are not, though. There's no way back that I know of. I think we got brought here for a reason, and I think you're stuck here too for the moment until you find it."

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing, though. Who am I meant to be? I don't even know the man I'm to marry. There's just this helmeted ponce following me around. Around this strange-" looking down at your very exposed chest and legs, "cold place." You looked over the girl’s outfit thinking you longed to be in a nightie, back in your room, on Earth, at the very least warm. 

"You're going to have to get used to him quick. That's the Supreme Leader, he's the one you're going to be married to. You’re meant to be a princess that is a descendent from another family of Jedi, the order found your planet, and he thought you would be a good match. Kylo Ren tried finding another girl, but it all went south."

"So I'm a princess to be married to a fucking robot? What cracked-up fairytale is this? Maybe if I carry on refusing like this girl before, I'll shift back? Like if she was refusing, I was brought here. As a result, the same may happen again? Also, what’s a Jedi?"

"Or the opposite. You may get yourself hurt or even killed if you don't cooperate with these men. I should know."

You stopped, looking at the woman expectantly, down to her belly then glancing towards the tall ginger man whose eyes kept shifting back to them. "Does he hurt you?"

"Hux? No, but others did in the place I woke up; drunk princes, alien generals and affluent men. You name it they all demanded a piece of the "Shining purple star" of Canto Bight. I kept fighting them off until one of them thought it would be great fun to 'punish me'. He put me in a box and sent me to the first order to learn a trick or two. I’m just like a toy for them to use. That's when I stopped resisting, that's what broke me. But that's how I made this dreadful thing turn around. Hux decided he would have me before any of the other officers, retained me as 'pet' to start with. That first night we just held one other. He was touch-starved and I just knew why I'd shifted, to save him. It was not my choice but I just knew right away, he needed me. I couldn't go, he wants to keep me safe from the others on the ship. So out in the open, I'm his property. Behind closed doors it's different. I think the universe knows too. So it must have something planned for you too."

Hux appeared behind her, gently placing a hand on either of her shoulders, crouching down to speak in her ear. "Come my little pet, I think we need to take you back to the quarters, some people are allegedly beginning to talk about how many credits you are worth to me. I need you and the offspring safe."

"Please, excuse me y/n, but we will see each other again soon, I promise. Just try to go with the flow tonight." She placed her hand on yours as he guided her to her feet once more. 

Abandoning you again with no clue what was happening, you keenly watched as Hux escorted her away, a hand gripping one of her shoulders, the other covering what looked like a gun on his belt, before drawing his coat around him more. Various party-goers were parting away from them, whispers among a few, jeers and wolf whistles coming from some. 

"So princess I see General Hux has failed to keep tabs on you as I politely requested." The modulated voice stated, shadowing your view. It was your masked man, or now you had gained more insight, the man you were to marry. 

"He is looking after his wife, she’s more important right now. You can clearly see she is pregnant."

"Hux does not have a wife, he has a whore he impulsively decided to keep for himself. She’s a show Fathier horse at best."

"How can you fucking talk about women like that and then expect me to be civil to you, let alone marry you? Princess or not, you're a dirty pig!" You jumped from your seat, the party music stopping. "I came to the party as requested. I now want to leave!"

"You can't leave, you haven't even eaten!" His strong gloved hand grabbed your shoulder. "I will utilize the force on you again!" As he went to take you, a small boom let off from you and he jerked his hand like he'd been burnt.

You rushed furiously towards the door. "I’ll starve to death before I take anything from you!"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the dress you're in :D  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/385409680618199120/


	3. It says it on my pager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anyone ask for some sexual tension with someone? maybe kylo maybe not? read and see. no warnings for this chapter, its quite fluffy towards the end 
> 
> as always comment and tell me how you're liking it!

Shifted chapter 3 

You rushed to the door at what seemed like lighting speed, which was ironic considering you were in heels, getting to the lift and pressing a random button, hopping inside. Really you had no clue of where you were going or what you were going to do when you got there. Seemed to be about 5 minutes passed, then the lift stopped suddenly. Greeting you as it opened was the silver trooper you’d spotted earlier at the bar. 

"Princess."

"Please don't take me back down there," you plead.

"I will escort you back to your quarters." The being walked into the lift standing two feet away.``I was meant to escort Violet back but as you’re aware Hux did it himself. Therefore I'll take you back."

A few beats went in silence as the lift started its journey up again, feeling awkward. "So are you a bodyguard then?"

"No, I am the captain of all the stormtroopers you see. Hux and I have a working relationship. He trusts me around Violet." 

"Oh, I see." Silence filled the lift again, unsure what to say next.

"I take it you don't know where your quarters are? How did you expect to leave?"

"I didn't really think it through, I just wanted to get away from that pig. He called Violet a whore! If he calls women things like that then what is he going to call me?"

"He’s not like it to all women. Women of power he has sense to respect. Like me, so he should with you too."

"You’re a woman? Sorry, I didn't mean to sound shocked at that."

"Shocked at me being a woman, or more shocked a woman of power?" 

"Oh, not shocked at you being a woman of power. Where I come from there are many women who are captains. It’s more I couldn't guess that you’re human under there."

The lift stops and the doors open. Your gained companion offers for you to go first.You just nod.. "Surprised as everyone else then princess? He won’t call you a whore, if that's all you’re worried about. He only calls Violet that." As you step out the lift, the armoured being followed you, standing very close behind. As you take a step, so does she. You continued forward down the hallway, in silence. 

"Why though?" You question broke the silence.

"Because she's Hux’s." A silver hand comes around, bringing you to a halt. "Your quarters, princess." Scanning a hand on the glowing pad nearby, she pushed you forward. "I’ll see that you get some proper food and water. Please do not try to exit on your own!"

Back in the same steel room you woke up in. More confused than you had been the whole night. The only one who seemed normal so far was Violet, but really you could see no way of contacting her again at the moment, having been taken away by Hux so quickly. You just laid face down on the bed and sobbed, eventually getting under the covers for warmth and drawing your knees up into a fetal position. "This is all a dream," you said to yourself, "Go to sleep it will all be ok."

After you don’t know hours have passed, a bell rang. Peeking out in a groggy state, you were indeed still in the room, but across from you a hatch had opened. Unwillingly, you drew the silken cover off you to investigate. It was a dumbwaiter, with a tray of food. To you it looked just like a roast dinner, with fruit and cheese displayed around it in a fan. ou put the warm tray on the foot of the bed, going back to take a proper look at the hatch as an escape route option. You grabbed hold of the edgings to peek in, wondering if you can pull yourself in. Giving it a try, the surround of the hatch started to shake from the new force, coming off clean in your hand, and you fell on your arse.

"Stupid fucking room." With the metal bar in your hands you started thrashing in frustration at the hatch bending and muddling the sides. The levy inside struggled now to rise back where it came from due to its misshapen surroundings. Screeching of metal on metal now filled the room. "Stupid, Stupid place I’m in!!" you screamed, closing your eyes to do so, getting what you felt was the most intense stabbing pain above your eyes. Sitting back on the bed, the door to your room rose and shut. "Oh who is it fucking now?"

"Hi, I’m Matt." peeking through one eye to him. "I'm a radar technician."

"Why the fuck would I need a radar techican? Oh-" You opened both eyes to see a very tall blond man, in wire-rimmed glasses, an ill-fitting jumpsuit, and orange jacket. He did not strike you as handsome. Maybe cute in some sort of light but he was standing a good ten feet away from you so it was harder to tell. 

"We got a distress call. I was close by. I'm a technician. Hi," he explained awkwardly on the spot, hand up over his shoulder scratching. 

"Sorry, it’s been an odd day." Looking at him he seemed the most normal thing you'd seen all day on board. Just one of those nerdy tech guys you'd see working for any company, in any town.

"So you want to tell me about it?" The man asked, approaching you. 

"I don't know if I should. Kylo so far seems like the type of guy to go after people like you."

"Oh, Kylo is amazing, isn't he? So strong and cool. I hear he has an 8 pack under that outfit." 

"Not that I’m interested in what he has under his shirts, but you've obviously got the wrong guy. That. That bucket is a disgrace. Mean to people. Rude and demanding. Plus, I've only known him about five hours."

Matt shuffled a bit, turning to look at the hatch. "Well you answered yourself there." He knelt to look at it himself and just started tugging at the metal. He was surprisingly strong, pulling the caved-in metal side a little straighter. "Maybe if you meet again it will be different. He had the pressure of the party tonight."

"I doubt it, I think I've got the measure of him already. That being said, I can't quite get the measure of anyone in his place." 

"Well I think you maybe misunderstood him."

"I doubt I misunderstood the use of the word whore."

"Well he maybe said it in the heat of the moment. He doesn't like Hux much, maybe he was taking his frustrations out in a different way. Normally he smashes things." He yanked the other bent side out.

Sighing, you put your hands on your head. "This day is terrible. Matt, you seem like the most reasonable person I've met in this place."

"Oh." 

"Something the matter?"

"Just ‘reasonable’ is a new word used for me, the other techs don't like me very much."

You got up and stood behind; him he was still kneeling. "Well I'll be nice to you, I have no reason to not like you...yet, that is." He let out a chuckle while standing up and he turned to face you. Surprisingly big standing over you, he pointed to the tray. 

"You've not eaten yet Y/N? Sit. Don’t watch me work."

"You know my name?"

"Er yeah, it’s on the pager, your name and which room. Anyway, eat. You might feel better." Your tummy was raging with acid, you felt it grumble and bubble.

"It’s like you read my mind." You looked up at him quizzically.

"Well it's better than the slop we get in the canteen, you are very lucky to have the luxury."

"Then you eat some too. I think I have a feeling you need some too, you seem like you've had a long day yourself."

"I couldn't possibly."

"Well my guess is if I'm meant to be a princess they will always bring me more if I request. Besides, I don't even know what the food is."

He walked over to the tray and took a single berry, to you it looked like a grape. "This is a sweet fruit. I don't know if you'd have them where you're from, it’s a treat we enjoy here." He came closer. You looked up to him, the breathing space between you becoming hot, but it felt pleasant and normal for the first time that evening . You looked into deep brown eyes that were wandering your own face and the spattering of constellations like moles on his face. He brought the hand up with the berry between you, pressing it against your lips. "Eat and I'll eat too." 

You gave a gentle nod at the situation, drawn in by the power he now had and those eyes still fixated on you. You let him drag the berry over your bottom lip, mouth parting more for him to push it in. "Eat it," he commanded in a light tone that still somehow had some strictness to it. Letting the berry be placed on your tongue, you bit into it, letting the juice flow throughout your mouth. You swallowed, taking in the new tart taste in your mouth. Slowly, you opened your mouth to prove you’d done it.

“See? I tried it, now you’ve got to.” Licking some of the taste over your lips, he picked one up too and had no problems just eating it whole.

“Now you again, don't expect me to feed you though.” You stuck out your tongue at him as you got on the bed and took more of the berries, delving into them, really only just realising how hungry you had been. “Try some of the meat as well, if it’s to your liking, unless you don’t eat meat on your planet?”

“Oh we eat all kinds of animals where I come from.” Your mouth was now getting more slick with juice, a little dribbling out.

“Here,” he said, offering his sleeve, “so it doesn't get on the dress.” 

“I wouldn't worry about that, I’m going to try and find something warmer in a while.”

He crouched in front, arm still out. “Use it, I’m dirty already.” For the second time that night he had a strictness to his voice you felt like you couldn't refuse, but it was pleasant to have someone taking care of you like that. Leaning in you used some of the oversized cuff to dab at your mouth. He watched you the whole time. "You're not scared of me?"

"No, you actually seem normal. It's comforting, will I see you again, Matt?"

"If Kylo allows it, then maybe." He stood up abruptly, picking up a tool bag he had brought with him and going towards the door. “By the way Y/N, you do look lovely in that dress.” 

With that the door opened and closed leaving you yet again in the cold room, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! whose excited to see where this is going?  
> chapter 4 is virtually done so will be a quick update. which means chapter 5 will be some sweet, sweet smut ;)


	4. Daddy chose that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the holidays! This chapter is an interesting one but has been fun one to write! you get a proper chat with violet after the night before.
> 
> Please comment if you are enjoying it! I love feed back, theories and thoughts I have none so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little warning again! Implied sex exploitation / slave trade .

After god knows how many hours and more of the plate of food you again fell asleep, hoping that this all really would just be a dream. When you awoke again nothing had really changed, still the eaten plate of food, a broken hatch and a steel room or cage as you'd now started referring it to. One thing was out of place though. There was a package of black cloth bundled with a ribbon and note in the closed doorway. Going towards it you see its a knitted long jumper, leather jacket and socks. Unrolling the note it had typewriter style letters on it.

“For warmth, I saw you envying my nightie. I hope this is more fashionable for you! Violet”

Crossing your arms in front of the storm trooper. "I need to see Huxs wife. Er I mean pet, Violet I mean where's his room. Er'' waving your hand in the direction of the door "Escort me . Now!" You try to say it with gusto. Being led through a maze of halls , flanked by two stormtroopers. Upon arriving at adoor you just point at the data pad. The storm trooper scans his hands and it alerts a hologram in mid air, you could honestly say you were fascinated by the technology of it! if it had been a different situation you would have loved it explained to you. It showed a hologram of General Hux.

"State your business."

"I'm here to see Violet."

"No name registered, wrong room"

"Erm Sorry your Pet. It's the Princess"

“Pet is unable to be seen without permission."

"Look, I just need to talk to her?" Feeling the intense need to smash the pad, you feel a surge through you.

The hologram goes and the door raises to show a large airy room one wall completely glass. Grey carpet with a sunken sofa in the middle, looking out over the night sky. Another couple of doors set into one wall, outlined in black. The room although polished and extremely illuminated, had different projects , some mechanical and fabric rolls laying around places.A few mannequins stand to the side, one being male with expansive black and gold robes, then two empty female forms. You then guessed that violet had maybe made your dress from last night. The woman in question looked up now with brown cat eye glasses slipping down her nose. Today in a simple black puff sleeved, wrap dress which actually showed some of her very translucent skin on her arms and chest looking very fashionable, compared to the terrible nightie of last night.

"You're early for your wedding dress fitting."

"I didn't know I had one?" Questioning you stop, at the top of the few steps that lead into the room, the door closing behind you.

"Oh yeah of course you don't know anything that's going on . Please take a seat on the sofa" she starts coming over to join you wadding, with her large belly, sitting on the sofa with you.

"I am correct in thinking that you made my dress last night?"

"With everything happening we didn't get a chance to say. That's why I was there, so I could see you in it. So yes I made it yes but Ren was the one who commissioned it." Sitting next to you.

"Strange that he'd call you names but get you to make a dress. I was also going to mention that you were taken away so quickly. You said Hux doesn't abuse you but he called you his pet and mentioned credits which im guessing is money? I had to call you pet to get in, you're like a caged animal" You think thoughtfully about whether to add your thoughts about the dubious circumstances of the pregnancy to.

"Armitage doesn't abuse me mentally or physically. As I explained briefly last night in public he has to pretend that I'm still his property. It's all for show out in the open. I was brought for the first order, not just him. Despite now getting married and pregnant, others are waiting for their turn and will pay him handsomely." She shivers, swallowing " Even how much for the baby, has started" she shudders, you to feel it a feeling of dread roll down your spine " some have been very interested in having a powerful Generals gene pool to experiment with or leverage against him ."

"The pregnancy was it forced to keep others from having sex with you?" Alarmed at such an idea.

"Oh no that was a happy accident you could call it, we were at it like rabbits, He does love me you know, he does all of this to keep me safe, in his mind"

"Are you sure it's not Stockholm syndrome?"

"I believe it really isn't. I was in love the moment I laid eyes on him really, I was literally gift wrapped and handed to the first order. Touching him that first night made everything fall into place, he needed my love and I wanted to love him in that moment. "

"Is it all for show though to keep you here? I dont want to live my life as a possession for this Ren guy! If this is what it's going to be like."

Violet looks thoughtfully at you recognising that you're still scared and confused at the situation. "I can't tell you what's going to happen because I don't know. I consider myself lucky nothing worse has happened . Like I said last night, start playing along and things may start to work themselves out.Your princess after all not a commoner, you've got more protection than most. They will listen to you."

"I don't seem to have much choice other than to play along at this point. I can't, Jump ship into space."

"That's what I'm saying you're protected here. It could be worse what's happening to you, remember this princess is marrying Ren to protect whole planets and stars.It would all be for the greater good. Tell you what, let's start small. You can choose a dress this time rather than Ren. You think of it as just a dress. You got a state dinner tonight. The wedding dress we can move on to later "

"I didn't think of it that way. Marrying , helmet head, maybe helpful to others I just thought it was for his own gain." you trail off realising that there's many planets out there to be explored, all with some form of life on them. "Ok so just a dress?"

"Yes, just a dress, you're going to be viewed by lots of people over the coming days, So we need to fit you. come" violet starts rolling around, helping her off the sofa and going to one of the doors. It's a plain bedroom with a king sized bed like yours, nothing out of place. she sits on the bed but gestures to another door outlined on the wall.``That's the sample closet, the dresses for you were sent here when they learned i could sew, they are from all over the galexy.Lots of places want to be dressing you, but it gets political. That's why Ren reluctantly had me make your dress last night. So it was unknown"

"If you have all these dresses on board why were you in that silk nightie last night?"

"One to keep prying eyes from my body . Two Hux was informed by Pryde , if I wished to see you, not to show you up ." She put both feet on the bed. "The princess is the one that the galaxy's eyes are meant to be on. Not some Generals knocked up servant." Laughing initiating an official style voice.

Flicking through the dress, many gowns looked like they should be straight out of a runway show. Navy blues, blood reds and crisp blacks . Coming to the end of a rack, "Now why didn't you wear this dress last night?" pulling out a short peach layered tulle number, which had gold straps, looked very different from the rest of the long, all dark gowns displayed on the rail.

"Because that was my wedding dress, I have a holo disc somewhere. It was only tiny, they let hux take me outside on a ramp of a ship for it in some daylight on a planet somewhere . It was only five of us.''She started going through drawers next to the bed pulling out random items, placing them on the floor. Looking for the disc. you look at them with some vague interest,

"Are they baby clothes?"

"Some of them, yes." holding up a blue miniature robe, edged in a golden trim "For someone who wears only black he does have good taste."

"Daddy chose that! Hux doesn't seem like the type to go clothes shopping." You laugh at the thought of any of these men walking around a mall like a typical dad ; shopping bags, baseball caps and babies hanging from their chest in a carrier . "Don't you miss doing things like that? Miss friends and family you're going through a big milestone and have no one."

"I do, yes. But I know on the other hand that this could all disappear one day too. Don't you think it would be worst for me to shift back, lose a child and the man I'm in love with? Think what on earth Hux would do, he'd lose his mind." Putting the disc into a contraption nearby.

Another holo image was projected into the air but this time more like a flat image , like you'd get at a cinema. You watch as it shows an unpregnant violet arms linked with hux on a ramp of a ship. Phasma was standing behind , along with another man with a clipboard . A 5th figure can be seen in the shadows of the doorway, large and imposing. Impossibly black and solid without a hint of emotion , none other than Kylo ren. As the vows were said , Kylo walks away when Hux kisses violet on the forehead gently. The tape then flickers and stops.

“Why did it do that?”

“Thats the end they didn't want to film any more.” violet takes out the disc again. “ i don't think anyone would of wanted the wedding night filmed. If you know what i mean” she winks and rubs her belly at you. Causing an actual first laugh since you've been here.

“So al these dresses are mine?” turning to the rack. Laying your hands on a few.

“Yes and another wardrobe through the refresher, they are more colourful in that one.”

Time passed, you helped fetch a mirror and a set of stairs for violet and set it up in the bedroom again. Soon space was filled with an array of tulle and silk of various shades. A tiny bit you actually quite liked this part of being this princess, this much wealth was more you'd seen in your entire life. You don't know how many dresses you had tried on, till you decided to change the conversation from textures and colours.

"So I had a conversation with someone interesting last night. Stepping into a green tulle dress. "You don't know a technician called Matt, do you? Has he ever fixed something for you?"

"I wouldn't know I'm afraid, no men are allowed in here unsupervised without hux. I'm surprised they actually sorted so quickly that you were let in. The only others are Mikata, he's the one with the clipboard at the wedding and Captain Phasma."

"There was something about Matt I don't know calmed me; he just seemed the most human out of all of you I've met. Not saying that you aren't! You know if this was earth he'd be a guy I'd make friends with."

"Arnt I friendly with you?" She gives a dry chuckle, you're guessing she's joking but was still on edge that you may have upset her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get on the bad side of a pregnant woman that had a stack of needles and a husband with a gun.

"Not so much friendlier, more like a man I'd actually pursue. You know if this was earth, he was just a normal plain guy."

"Uh . Strange that that was the same turning point for me and Armitage. I picked up in a moment he was just a man, a lonely man but also nothing that I should be afraid of." violet holds the back of the dress together around you. “ I don't think so, green is not right for you.” helping you out of it, she selects a heavy looking glitzy one. “This one next?”

Hauling the next dress up around you, it was a very heavily beaded number that did up in the back. You didn't know if it was gems or just real jewel stone covering the sweetheart bodice, flimsy straps . Still admiring it as you look in one of the mirrors that you stood by, your back getting cold as the lacing was undone. A familiar voice is heard coming from outside the room. “vi ! vi ! i've had a message to say, someone came into the room are you ok?” Hux comes into the bedroom and covers his eyes, as you're unzipped down the back of the dress to your butt. “Princess, beg my pardon it didn't tell me on the data pad it was you, how did you get through?”

  
“By calling her pet, you should be ashamed, you're almost as bad as kylo!”

  
“Moving his hand but keeping his eyes closed. “I'll call her what i like shes my property, she's mine i'll do what i like to her '' shouting blindly at you.

  
“Shhh, Hux, it's ok she knows. The princess knows you call me it for show. I showed her the wedding video” Violet walks to him tugging on his sleeve, in turn, her other hand caresses the nape of his neck where his cap meets his collar.

  
“It still doesn't make it right though.” Pulling the dress up more and holding the parting back together yourself. “ I'm decent general ,you can open your eyes” after adjusting the bra cups.

  
“Sorry Vi, you know i'm worried about you and the babe, it's strange that i wasn't alerted it was the princess.”  
“I think that is my fault, I wasn't meant to be here, I just wanted to come and speak to violet. But I was due a fitting at some point she told me.So maybe it just thought it was ok to come through?”

  
“I'm going to have to get a different protocol for you in future.” he turns towards violet, loosely placing his arms around her shoulders, resting his head on hers, “As long as you're ok that's all that matters.”

  
“Armitage, I would tell you if I wasn't, you know I'd call for help. Besides Y/N here, now knows so she can help me too. It's just a dress fitting there's nothing for you to worry about the rest of the day."

  
“If you're sure I'll sort a protocol out for the princess. Although if Ren finds out she's visiting at silly times he may think something is going on. Stick to a schedule.”

  
“Yes sir right sir!” violet gives him a mock salute, before going on tiptoes, kissing him on the nose which makes his face scrunch up a tad.

  
You thought you may tease the general a little bit at that moment, remembering he'd had input on the baby clothes. “So general what do you think of the colour?” quirking an eyebrow at him.

  
“The beads are nice but too glitzy for Ren, although he’d approve if it was a black and red colour scheme.”

  
Thinking that you wanted this dress for you and not the approval of Kylo-ren. you start smirking down at them from the platform .“Violet I know which one I want to wear then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did someone say dresses? Here are dress and outfit references in this chapter!  
> the outfit that violet sends - https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/385409680618464262/  
> The wrong green dress - https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/385409680618304970/  
> the dress that inspires what Hux walks in on -  
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/385409680618464259/


	5. Touching is electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare wiith this chapter it starts off Hux and violet but will all make sense by the end ! Smutty smutty at the end of the chapter with matt ;)
> 
> tiny warning again just a mention/ implied sexual exploitation with Violet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from the emotional sweet start with violet and hux to the smut ending with reader and kylo it has drained me !! originally the hux and violet bit I wrote as a separate bit but found it to be a nice contrast to what happens in the chapter! as always please comment share etc I really want peoples thoughts!

*** one year ago***

"so pet let's see what you can do." climbing on top of violet her sinking down in submission placing her arms above her head. Wincing saying in one last attempt

"I'm not a pet or a whore or whatever it said I'm in that box. I'm a person who was put in a position I couldn't refuse. I woke up on Canto Blight with no memory as to who I was. "

"Well then if you can not consent to this. Good night." Hux when from towering over her on all fours to laying down on the bed next to her. Letting out a sob of relief violet sat up and hugged her knees. "I'm not in a habit of raping Pretty women."

swallowing hard "Then why did you take me?"

"Your no use to the first order, it would just have turned into a sport of using you, I don't want my men getting distracted. Your safer here for the moment"

"So you've claimed me for just you? I'm not a pet, I'm human. I wish to be treated like one if you're willing. "

Turning his head on the pillow to look at her. "I've not claimed you. I'm protecting you. I'm going to try to keep you safe before I can figure out what to do with you. What's your name?"

"My name? everyone keeps calling me violet . So i guess im Violet" Sighing, stretching out her legs a little.

He lets out a little snort from his nose. " Violet? like the colour? Your kidding me"

"Yes is something the matter with it?"

"Not at all, Just finding the irony in it. As a teenager I'd play with ultra violet rays in my room, while others were out having fun." He goes off glassy eyed as if he's transported to a time he'd kept locked away. " I was alone, always alone, allowed no attachments, I might as well be like one of the storm troopers. Armitage weak as a slip of paper father would say" He muttered "Now all these years later i've got 'Violet' in my room" letting out another snort moving his head to face the ceiling again, hands behind his head.

"But you're not alone this time." violet goes to pat instinctively but stops. “I've been alone growing up, I was ill, a blood disease. People seem to forget me, always tried included in things at school and other place, Ive always been forgotten, almost as if i wasn't there. Now i'm here everyone seems to want a piece of me.” Remembering that he had asked for consent and never actually laid a finger on her all day. Sure he had given her his greatcoat to walk down through the hanger, to his quarters. He had organized a standard nightie as she only was sent with flimsy rippable purple underwear, that she was boxed up in. Even given her a bowl of something, all just guessing it would end in him wanting to use her in some way in return. "Do i have permission?"

He looks at the hand in mid air then back to the ruddy tear stained face of his supposed ‘toy’ he now had in bed with him. Big violet eyes an iris colour he'd never seen before but for some reason was so taken by when looking at them. Seeing a flash of light bink through them like his rays all those years go. "You may." looking back towards the ceiling, eyes fixated on the blank steel canvas above.

She places a hand on his bicep. feeling the rush of life or something that you feel when you just do something at the right moment. He lets out a strangled glasp of almost pleasure himself, before regaining a blank composure. turning slowly to face those beautiful eyes again, then looking at her hand. "is that ok?" She replies alarmed by the noise but just making the hand placement feather light before snaking the hand around to cup fully

"Sorry i've just haven't had any human skin to skin contact in a very long time.i wasn't expecting it to feel so- well right" dragging himself into sitting up, looking at violets placed hand. she keeps it on there as he adjusts completely to kneeling beside her. " may i?" gesturing to her own bicep. Just a slow nod comes from her. "I can't do this without your verbal consent."

"Then you may." she replies in the quietest of voices, making full eye contact looking at the ice cold blue of his own eyes. His hands did much the same as hers and didn't know where to place.Violet takes it as a cue to adjust herself to, grasping a tiny bit more on him to move. barely grazing her skin he strokes her upper arm. then placing a palm against it. Almosting paining him to do such a normal thing of touching someone ,cups it. Feeling a healthy run of endorphins in doing so, like he had moments before from her touch. licking his lips letting out a relieved breath with a hint of a smile playing at his twisted lips, just looking at his hand making the contact.

"Wow." gluping " There's someone paler than me." watching as his pink and freckled hand twitches in the softest grip, inspecting the skin "i think your You're so beautiful,I didn't want you hurt, like i always was. That was the first thing that crossed my mind when I saw you delivered, i didn't realise you were going to be human." he confesses.

Looking up at his face to study in real detail this time but all she sees is that he's still enchanted by just touching the exposed skin of her arm. In the luminescent light of the ship at the same time they stroked each other, with small circles just on the upper arm, not sexual just comforting, soothing strokes . Building up his confidence the rest of the night just holding on to one another in some form or another, exploring the pale skin over their exposed arms and hands with the sweeping of touches . Before finally laying down, Hux joining by Violet's side just shoulders touching, his hand sneaks to one last touch of her own hooking his little finger into hers. "You don't have to be alone anymore. Keep me safe Hux."

***Present day***

After finally calming Hux enough to leave, you revealed your dress plans remembering one in the more colourful wardrobe. Packing up to leave back to your room you'd actually ended up being there for hours, mainly as you thought it was in your best interests to learn what you could about the world. Violet had done her best to give you a run down of what had happened to Hux and Kylo at the very atlest. What a jedi was , the war between the light and the dark side came up. She explained again that it would be best for you to cooperate with Ren for as long as possible, not only was he a powerful man but could physically manipulate you, as you'd already discovered the day before. Violet urged you to go to the state dinner tonight and just think of it as going out like on earth, let kylo be the one to talk as he would know what's going on.

Stood yet again at the steel doors of your room. The dress was sure to annoy Kylo tonight. It was warmer than the nights before in a thick brocade fabric covered with a layer of lace. Puffed three quarter Sleeves, sweetheart neckline and full ball ball gown skirt. Gold snake like belt drawing in the waist. The best part of it all was the colour , it was a golden bright yellow. The colour you thought may piss Kylo off the most as everyone seems to just stick to black in this place under his guidance. Bright sunshine reflective gold hints dazzled on the wall.

The door opened to Phasma standing there. “I'll be escorting you tonight, kylo hopes there will be no funny business with me . He doesn't seem that impressed with you in Hux’s quarters this morning.”

“So you're not there protecting violet tonight either is that kylos plan?” walking down the corridor with Phasma.

Entering the lift phasma gestures you in getting in to. “She will be quite alright.” The lift starts once you're both in.``I hear the Huxs are having tip-yip for dinner tonight”

“What the hell is tip-yip?” Phamsa stays still your question going unanswered. The lift reached some sorta floor and opening. His back turned but still in his normal black flowing and matt cracked helmet, stood your husband to be. He looked over his shoulder taking a second glance then facing forward again. You felt like he had maybe taken a gulp but brushed it off that you would find it impossible to tell under all that armour. Phasma stayed in the lift nodding for you to go first. Stepping out next to him in his modulating voice hearing him speak.

“You're looking, well Urm. Good princess."

"As you can see I'm very capable of dressing myself in the future." keeping your eyes forward brushing down your front, as if there was lint.

"Please do if you look like that."

"Sorry what was that?"

"I mean you remind me of my grandmother. " the modulator blurts out.

"Ok you know that's even worse!"

"She was a famous empress and was gorgeous from what I saw in pictures."

"So you never knew her?"

"No or my grandfather, a lot would say I take after him."

Kylo raised an arm keeping face to the door.

"This is only for show” placing yours on top

"Cooperate tonight princess. Be quiet there's no need for another show, just keep eating so you have an excuse not to speak ."

"Oh so you're hoping that if my mouth is filled I won't talk back to you?" Snatching her hand away again.

The doors rise to a large set table with two chairs at the head. Again the room was filled with unknown faces of aliens. You now wished you would have stayed closer to Kylo, this was all still a shock to you the thoughts of actual aliens hadn't hit you till just then from what you could tell this was very much real compared to the last time. Yet you do feel a hand on your side tucked around your waist, pushing you to walk. “Move” you hear ring through your head, feeling a pang with it. “No one will hurt you while I'm here.” Kylo was communicating with you. Nicely at that, as you do take a few steps into the room, being led to the head of the table. Once seated you were handed a glass tumbler of a drink.

Sitting there for what seemed like hours, you had been fed and water multiple times but you hadn't said anything. Swirling your drink around in the tumblr it was your 3rd. Finally a blue man a few feet away from you piped up and asked a question.

“So princess I'm surprised you are not wearing silk from your own planet.”

On the spot you suddenly feel a pressure like that first day in the back of your pushing you to look downwards.

“I'm sure there as been a misunderstanding. The princess-'' Kylo starts to speak through the modulator. Somehow though you manage to cut through the pushing sensation. Kylo's hand attaches to his own head in pain.

“Surely it's not only my planet who will be benefiting from this union, why shouldn't I also use other planets' clothes? I'm sure the whole idea of this all is to unite the galaxy.”

“Interesting stance , I take it that will also mean your view is the same with other resources such as oil ?”

Going to speak, actually wanted to back up what you said now you had spoken. You had a feeling this person was fishing for something on your planet. You had in the back of your mind that maybe this princess you were meant to be was actually there to help. You want to reply but again are overwhelmed, head being pushed forward again, mind a complete fuzz.

“The princess will not be selling any resources, that's the The First Orders domain.” kylo speaks for you.

“Supreme leader i feel unwell i wish for phasma to take me back, im clearly not need here” Giving a fake smile rising from the table, bowing and walking to the door.

“Don't do this again.” You have chime through your brain.

“When You can communicate properly with me I will return, good night all.” giving a curtsy to the room.

Once back in your room , just face palming on to the bed. Feeling like he was still there with you in some way shape or formal you just couldn't shake him tonight. Kylo ren seemed to be the only thing on your mind again. “I just want to think about something else for a while ” murmuring to yourself into the silk pillows. That had been why you stayed so long with violet as it was a distraction from this beast you seemed to be marrying. Tonight's interactions had fluxed a bit, the mention of his grandmother seemed to soften him a little making him seem human for that moment.

As if by magic the door seemed to open. “Kylo if that is you go away.”

“Uh, I was just going to check your lift but if you need to be alone?”

It was Matt, for some reason your heart leapt. Something normal, someone normal to take your mind off Ren. Like you'd just willed it.You see Matt stood there in all his weird glory, it may have been the alcohol that was making you think irrationally or the rage of kylo filling your brain but you walk straight over to him.

“I'm just sick of this place not being able to do or say anything that's me, my mind now seems to be splitting between wanting me truly , princess and kylo. I just could take it tonight.” crumpling on the floor . the yellow dress spreading out around you.

“What did he do tonight, Matt crouched beside you.”

“He wouldn't let me speak for myself.” looking up into matts very striking looking face, traveling down to his plump lips. Then the rest of his jumpsuit, thoughts turning in your head. “ I thought it was a good idea to maybe piss him off with the dress tonight, maybe it was my fault really.”

“I doubt a dress would upset him that much, maybe you need to just say calmer around him and he wouldn't be such a butt to you.” Matt says kindly but with a slight hold of the tongue.

“Maybe, i should listen, but the other part of me really wants to do stuff that i want to do and not follow him like a lap dog. He needs to understand it, I need to piss him off to show that I'm independent of him and he doesn't need to manipulate me every time we meet. ”

Matt places a hand on your waist to guide you up. Feeling the touch of another person seemed like a rush of endorphins. You follow his lead, standing.

“Then I'm sure there's a way you can get him to notice you.”

Gripping on to his bicep, you looked into matts deep chocolate brown eyes. “No, I really want to piss him off. Besides he said he wanted me to be quite with my mouth filled”

“I don't think that's a good idea.”

You drop back down to your knees. “No if I'm meant to be a princess, i'm going to start doing things that i want.” The alcohol was definitely setting in, ” How can kylo control me when he's not here.” Feeling like kylos presence was still following you tonight, you were going to give him a show. Pawing at the front of his jump suit where you had rubbed against him, his hard on was clearly forming under the cheap material.

Matt seemed to freeze up. “Are you sure you want to annoy him this way?”

“To be honest Matt I feel a connection with you more than anyone on this ship, more than the man I'm about to marry. My mind is burning just being with you, I really feel like, i need you tonight. I need normal.” a few beats of hard silence seem to pass between you two.

“Then let me move to the bed.” Offering his hand. You looked at the long slender fingers of the large hand taking it. The rush and need in you seemed to be doused with a warm pleasurable feeling of calmness.

“Oh. That almost feels better than anything i've felt in this place.” watching your hands you instivly threading your fingers into his. His reaction must have felt something as he takes your other hand and threads together his other set of fingers, leading you to the bed.

“Are you 100% sure you want to be doing this?” as he sits down, knees parted on the bed.

Sobering up a little from the meal. “ Yes more than ever now. This just feels right” Looking down into his dark almost black like orbs that were fixated on you with some sort of longing, almost pleading you to touch him more. You kneel between his legs, reattacking at the bulge that was now very visible in front of you.

“Y/n.” placing his hands on your shoulders. “I don't want to act too soon if its going to spoil this as you say it feels right.”

“Matt please, I've had everyone focusing on me since I've been here, I want to do something for someone else. You seem -”

Matt leans forward and captures your lips melting into it feeling the connection deepen.Moving in time with his plush lips your hands move up to trace your lips.Your mind seems to block out everything just feeling matt arousal causing through meeting your own. Parting slowly from the kiss it draws back in slightly “Your special everyone one is just acting in your best interests, that's why everyone keeps a fussing over you and kylo.”

Sitting back on your knees “I didn't ask for any of this matt, I wish Kylo would understand. I just want to be normal again.” whether it was the drink that had given you the confidence or the kiss you did not know but began to tip toe up your fingers up matts leg. Again pawing at the hard on showing.

“I'm going to ask you one last time are you sure about this Princess?” he says with a growl his crotch shifts upwards into your hand at your touch with a jerk.

“Uh don't go all kylo on me now matt!” He softens and cupps your cheek, the touch feels warm and pleasant like a river of warm water is flooding through your veins, as he starts to massage your ear. You too soften again, unzipping his jumpsuit finally. His erection springs out, larger than expected but not unwelcome. You had other sexual relationships back in real life but most of them you would have considered average. This dick was something else completely to tackle. This wasn't just hate for kylo fuelling you now you were truly filled with lust for this man in front of you.

You were no shy virgin, taking the cock in your hand giving it a light tug. Matt's head rolled back in pleasure . hearing the words “Oh fuck bitch.” confused as to where you hear it though guessing it was Matt himself that was overwhelmed. Hips hips lazily roll up into your hand. Moving up furth to roll the nib of the member with your thumb. Soft palatable moans fill the room from him. He's looking down on you with darkened eyes, like he's barely ever been touched before. He cups your face again, your own lust bubbling in you. An intense urge to move forward and place a kitten lick on the seed of pre cum forming.

Sticking the tip of your tongue out it barely touches as you already taste the precum melting on your tongue. Lapping more forcefully at the connection on the shaft and the head. You fill matts, hands cup your head, almost lovingly. Finally taking the tip fully in your now drooling mouth, looking up at this geeky glasses wearing blond man in front of you. He was your focus now not some asshole, despite doing exactly what he had asked of you earlier . “be quite and keep eating.” And ending you did suckling on the tip like it was the best thing you'd eaten since you'd been there feeling Matts pleasure flow through you as you took on more inch by inch.

Matt himself seems to be working off your pleasure, his hips rolling the more you took of him. His hands gripping into your hair, before sliding under your chin to help work your jaw up and down. The slick texture gliding over your tongue. Churning the wet mixture of your mouth, your movements being more rapid. Experimenting by touching and fondling his ball sack. This was the golden ticket, his hand pushing you down in full by your hair, his hips twitching up into you. His moans became more and more feral, while he used your face now forcefully rutting at speech just using you. Lost in the pleasure until his hips stutter, you pull back in shock as his dick erupts a batch of silky cum over your chest and down the dress.

“Yeah that will definitely piss him off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dress was voted on by some discord friends the felt it was a nice nod to bells dress as well as being pretty sexy.  
> dress refrance https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/385409680618557685/


	6. * extra drabble * Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an extra piece of Hux and violet I have written. no bareing on the main just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux and violet come up with a baby name ideas. drop a comment!

“You know, have I ever told you I would play with playing cards when I was trapped on my own? I would pretend that they were two armies battling. Maybe I should be giving you tips.”

“Oh, so you have female Generals on your planet like us then.”

“Of course there are lots of powerful women in our planet's history”

“I'd love to sit and just listen to you talk about your planet's history one day,” Hux says unbuttoning the top button of his uniform. Climbing onto the bed next to her. 

“Me too, you still have so much to teach me.”

Resting his head on her stomach “I dream about it sometimes, being out in the open just in daylight. you're reading from a book, an actual book not a datapad. Even if it was only for a day.”

Playing with his hair “ I'd like that too, to learn things, museums, plants, gardens. I want you to teach me it all one day.”

“So these female leaders, can you tell me about one now.”Asking as if he was a child wanting another bedtime story.

“The first one I thought of was Queen Elizabeth the first, she commanded a fleet of sailing ships against invaders. They were called the Spanish Armada.”

“That's a good name idea.”

“Elizabeth? It is a strong name.”

“No, I was thinking Armada, sounds like something my mother would have liked. Where do you think Armitage came from?“ Yawning moving closer into violet's chest. “Plus it's unisex”

“You realise they're the bad guys, in this story.”

“And bad guys aren't all we seem are we.”


End file.
